reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Banditos Del Sur/BDS Rules and Creed
''' Clan Creed''' Part 1: Code Of Honor This is the Code of Honor that governs the Clan. It is the highest law of our clan. It is taken with the utmost seriousness, and one cannot even joke about breaking it. A false accusation of an Honor Code violation will get a Hunter hunted down and listed as public enemy when the news of the false accusation is made public. To break the Code is stop being a Hunter, and becoming something that is to be killed with as little consideration and honor as an illness carrying insect. Ranks: Young Blood Blooded Elite Veteran Elder Clan Leader Bad Blood* * indicates that this rank is dishonorable and has lost the right to call themselves a member of Frontier Justice. 1. Hunting Worthy Game: When hunting, the Hunter must be sure that his prey is considered game, and lawful to kill. Sometimes the hunter will equal the odds (not using the Rifle Class or some other weapon). Worthy game must fill the following criteria: -Can defend itself and/or is able to kill the hunter himself -Of age (killing children under age eleven is considered the height of bad manners) -Not linked to other lives (so that removing them will not disrupt relations with another clan, e.g. allies) -unwilling to be hunted (what honor is there in killing one who wants to die?) 2. Failing in the Hunt: If the Hunter fails in his hunt he usually takes his own life in front of the Clan, preferring to die than to live in shame, unless the Clan Leader overturns this and gives the Failure a chance to redeem themselves, usually in either a duel, a fight or in some other way that will help the Clan. However, some cowards prefer to live in obscurity rather than die. This is considered to be dishonorable and suicide is then "assisted" by an Elite Hunter or a higher rank. 3. Claiming the Kill of Another Hunter: To take the trophy of another , living or dead, is considered to be a great insult. For example, two Young Bloods go on their first hunt. One Hunter takes on a target and both are mortally wounded. While the wounded Hunter is dying, the other Hunter conveniently finishes off the prey and claims the kill as his own, abandoning the wounded Hunter. This is the most embarrassing crime, and the hardest to prove. 4. Murder of Another Hunter: To kill another Hunter intentionally. This excludes self-defense and killing a foe in a duel to settle a dispute . This is the worst crime. 5. Killing from behind: It is very dishonorable for a Hunter to kill prey while he is away or has it's back turned. It ignores all laws of fair and honorable hunting, and giving the prey a fighting chance. A Hunter who is discovered doing this is usually banished from the Clan, and is considered fair game for other Hunters. The only exception with this is to "remove" anything standing between the Hunter and his prey, or if the Hunter is attacked by a creature he is not Hunting. 7. Hunting for Animals When hunting for Animals, take only the weak and do not over hunt. This is to lead to better, more plentiful hunts later on. 8. Wounded Game: When coming upon game wounded by another hunter, and the animal is dying without sport, show honor to another's kill. If the game still shows sport, it is to be joint trophy. 9. Joining Another Hunt: Do not join another's hunt, or hunt in their territory (be this animal, bounty target or gang hideout), without their permission. All trophies taken by this manner are stolen trophies, and shall be dealt with by the rightful owner. 10. Mercy: Those who defeat you in a fair battle and show you Mercy are to be considered our equals. You must either kill them and yourself, or treat them as an equal. 11. Prejudice: {Prejudice} and Political/Religious debate are not allowed in the Clan during clan activities, and will be dealt with severely. {-} indicates this is never allowed in the clan. 12. Performing A Hunt: When Performing a Hunt, one most either hunt down and destroy the target until they either - -Surrender and admit defeat/apologize for their actions -rage-quit from the game or lose having been noticeably beaten (Free Roam by at least 750 points, Gang Matches by at least 5 kills, 1v1s by at least 3 kills) -They agree to come in front of the entire Clan for an execution performed by a Hunter of the Clan Leader's choosing. Hunts are only successful if the previous criteria are fulfilled and the action is either witnessed by another Hunter, recorded or admitted by the target. 13. Code Violations: Those who break the Code are renegades, and no longer considered to be a Hunter. They are to be destroyed when encountered. Part 2: Code of Combat 1.Allowed Weapons Hunters are given a set allowed list of weapons they are allowed to use with each rank. Failure to use these weapons is dishonorable and will be severely punished. Once obtained, these weapons are optional and a Hunter can use any weapon he or she has previously obtained through rank. This is the list of allowed weapons; Young Blood :Volcanic Pistol, Throwing Knives, Pump-Action Shotgun, Cattleman Revolver, Repeater Carbine, Knife Blooded: Schofield Revolver, Tomahawks, Springfield Rifle, Winchester Repeater, Sawed-off Shotgun, Fire Bottles, Elite: Double-Action Revolver, Henry Repeater, Dynamite, Double-Barrel Shotgun, Carcano Rifle Veteran: Rolling Block Rifle, Semi-Auto pistol, Semi-Auto Shotgun, Elder: LeMat Revolver, Evans Repeater, Bolt-Action Rifle Clan Leader: Explosive Rifle 2. Disallowed Weapons These are the weapons that are never to be used. High Powered Pistol^- It is overly powerful and is looked down upon by the general populace, as well as being a dishonorable way to kill someone. Mauser Pistol- It is also overly powerful, has extreme accuracy and very high fire rate, it is looked down upon by the general populace as the most pathetic and dishonorable weapon to use. Buffalo Rifle- It is highly powerful, has accuracy to the point of basically being a scope-less sniper rifle and is considered dishonorable to use. ^ indicates that this weapon may be used during Gang Matches. 3. Weapon Restrictions outside of Free Roam (Normal, Hardcore, or Friendly) In gang matches and PvP-specific game types, any weapon found on the battlefield can be used as it is readily available to everyone equally, regardless of Rank. Weapons indicated with a ^ in the previous point are also available to use in Gang Matches and PvP-specific game types. 4. Dishonorable Tactics Trick-shotting, 360-spins, excessive use of Dynamite, Semi-Auto Pistol and Semi-Auto Shotgun, Tea-bagging, killing of innocent people (Gamers or NPCs), Glitching, Modding, Hacking and Exploiting are all very dishonorable tactics and are to be met with the execution of the culprit by an Elder or the Clan Leader themselves - denotes that this IS allowed only for challenges 5. Mounts These are the mounts that are allowed by each rank, all mounts available are listed for each rank. Young Blood: El Senior, Luistano Nag Blooded: El Senior, Luistano Nag, Terkman Elite: El Senior, Luistano Nag, Terkman, Cleveland Bay Veteran: El Senior, Luistano Nag, Terkman, Cleveland Bay, Hungarian Half-Bred Elder: El Senior, Luistano Nag, Terkman, Cleveland Bay, Hungarian Half-Bred, American Standard-Bred Clan Leader: El Senior, Luistano Nag, Terkman, Cleveland Bay, Hungarian Half-Bred, American Standard-Bred 6. Character Models: Hunters are allowed to choose whatever character they please so long as it meets the following criteria. -Is not already in use by another Hunter -Is not affiliated with the law, the military or the government, e.g. Marshals, Lawmen, Federales, Mexican Army, American Army, Colonel Allende, Jonah, Eli, Marshal Johnson, Edgar Ross, De Santa or Buffalo Soldier -Is not a Zombie character model -Is not Red Harlow (Only the Clan Leader can use this model) Part 3: Code of Prestige This is an explanation of the ranks, and an explanation of what needs to be done in order to proceed to the next rank, however this is not an all-inclusive list of ways to rank up, as the Clan Leader can decide to rank up Hunters based on his/her own judgment. Each rank up is marked by a ceremony in honor of the graduate, ending in a hunt for animals. 1. Young Blood Young Blood are a rank of Frontier Justice, mainly composed of adolescent Hunters that have just completed their basic training regimen. Depending on the situation, there are different ways a Young Blood can attain the title of Blooded Hunter. The most commonly seen one involves Young Blood Hunters doing a successful bounty hunt and battling an Elder with at least a 1-5 K/D ratio. Once they have killed their first bounty target they change their bio to mark themselves with the tag of their clan. They will have then achieved the rank of Blooded 2. Blooded A Blooded Hunter is one rank above a Young Blood. They have successfully killed their first bounty target and marked themselves in their bio as a member of the Clan. 3. Elite Elite is the rank of a Hunter who has not only completed his/her basic training, but has successfully killed several dangerous targets and bounties. This means that Elites are the general foundation of the more dangerous Hunters encountered, and are most likely the reason why Frontier Justice is seen as close to unbeatable by the targets that are forced to face them. This rank allows entry into a specific group called the Ultra which is comprised of the best warriors and hunters in the Clan. 4. Veteran Veteran is a Hunter Rank, that is higher than Elite (which also allows one to join the Ultra) but is lower than Elder. To be given the rank of Veteran, a Hunter must not only be a skilled warrior who've survived many hunts and battles but also must have honor and bravery but must show this in front of high-ranking Hunters such as the Elders or even the Clan Leader. It is also noted with being a Veteran, that the Hunter is given more responsibilities, privileges and say in Clan meetings. 5. Elder Elders are warriors who have distinguished themselves in battle or by their leadership. Elders in the Clan help to run the clan and also to help Young Bloods for their basic regimen of training. They show respect by giving a gift, such as protection and assistance by the Clan, Giving the receiver one weapon outside of their rank to use or one mount outside their rank to use, to someone who can best or help a Hunter in battle. These Hunters are Skilled in battle and act as advisors to the Clan Leader. 6. Clan Leader This Hunter is the one who runs the Clan and is allowed specific privileges that others cannot have. Any and all matters relating to the Clan are to be brought to the Clan Leader. While the Clan Leader may pass on judgment to an Elder or a Veteran, The Clan Leader's verdict is final. 7. Bad Bloods Bad Blood is the phrase used for any Hunter that has turned against its own kind - intentional or not. If the individual is found to have brought dishonor to the Clan and flees before accepting punishment, there can be no forgiveness according to tradition. Other Hunters are allowed to eliminate the outcasts on sight. Bad Bloods are never accepted back into the Clan. Wandering aimlessly, some Bad Bloods have been known to hunt and slay anything alive, including returning to fight against the Hunters. Part 4: Redemption 1.Code of Honor Violations: Breaking the Code of Honor is a non-redeemable act, and any Hunters who commit those crimes are to be destroyed with no forgiveness. Hunters will be tried in a clan-wide court session, unless multiple charges are brought up, then it will be handled by the Clan Leader and the Elders however the Clan Leader always has the final say. 2.Code of Combat Violations: Breaking the Code of Combat is a very dishonorable act and Hunters who commit these crimes will be dealt with on a case-by-case basis and the culprit will be tried in a Clan-wide court session. Depending on the situation, the honor lost from committing such crimes can be regained. The exact method of which is also to be determined in the court session. 3. Code of Prestige Violations: Any Hunter that acts out of line or tries to make decisions without consent of a higher up or tries to use the same power as a higher up are to be punished as well. These will also be dealt with on a case-by-case basis and the culprit will be tried in a Clan-wide court session. The exact method of which is also to be determined in the court session.